


coming outta my cage and i've been doing just fine

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: the right track [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, coming out fic, transgender mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronologically the first fic in this transgender Mickey series. Mickey comes out to a very confused Mandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming outta my cage and i've been doing just fine

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is super short but the next one will be longer, i promise!

                It was a random Thursday night when Mickey came out to Mandy. Mandy made food for them that night, just for them since Terry was out somewhere and their brothers could be literally anywhere for all they knew. So she set down the tray of chicken nuggets she’d just taken out of the oven on the table and sat down on the couch next to Mickey to watch TV.

 

                “I’m transgender,” Mickey had said suddenly. Mandy looked at her while she finished chewing her chicken and she stared resolutely at the TV.

 

                “The hell does that even mean?” Mandy asked, though he had a vague idea. Mostly she needed confirmation on that she had heard Mickey right – though what else could have sounded like that coming from Mandy’s tomboy of a sister, with her short hair and boys’ clothes?

 

                “I’m transgender,” Mickey repeated, fiddling with her phone. “Treat me like I’m a guy because that’s what I am.”

 

                “...what?” Mandy asked and Mickey huffed out a breath and then got up off the couch and stomped off to the front door. Mandy just watched her go, torn between confused concern at her distress and indignance at her attitude.

 

                It didn’t occur to Mandy to boot up the shitty old laptop that she kept hidden under her bed and research the word Mickey had used for a couple of days. When she did google took her to a lot of places and it felt like there was this path to enlightenment unfurling before her.  She learned all kinds of new terms and learned that she was a cisgender shitlord and when she felt like she understood all that she possibly could, she slowly changed how she interacted with Mickey.

 

                The first time it had come up, Mandy had tried so hard at nonchalance, since it would be more natural if she didn’t make a big deal of it, but it just came out awkward. It had been a week after Mickey’s abrupt coming out and Mandy had brought home a friend from school to study and definitely not have sex (of course not). Mickey was sitting on the couch rolling a joint when they arrived, taking up the rest of the space on the couch with their textbooks and their bodies.

 

                “Who’s she?” her friend (Matt maybe?) asked, eyeing Mickey as he lit the joint he’d just rolled. He glared at the-fuckboy-probably-named-Matt and looked like he was going to threaten him when Mandy finally spoke up.

 

                “That’s Mickey. _He_ ’s my _brother_ ,” she said and when Matt just stared at Mickey like he was going to say something shitty Mandy elbowed him hard in the ribs. “Let’s get out of here,” she said, already gathering up her books. “Let’s leave my _brother_ alone and go to my room.”

 

                Matt was instantly distracted by the possibility of sex and helped Mandy pack up their things. He followed her obediently to her room when she went that direction, leaving Mickey sitting dazed with an unlit joint between his lips.

 

                Mickey started hanging out with Mandy more after that. She kept trying to encourage him and let him know that she accepted him in little ways like offering to cut his hair for him and taking all his femme clothes off his hands so he could slowly replace them with shoplifted men’s clothes and pilfered things from their brothers. As much as Mickey was something of an asshole, Mandy had to admit that he wasn’t so bad. As far as brothers go, at least.


End file.
